Piel - (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: Luego de una terrible ruptura amorosa, Hermione decide arrojar todas sus preocupaciones al aire y se ofrece como voluntaria para modelar desnuda en una clase de arte Muggle. Todo es bonito y perfecto, hasta que se da cuenta que su eterno enemigo es uno de los estudiantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Skin**

 **-PIEL-**

 **TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL**

* * *

To Craft Rose: Again, thank you so much for allowing me to translate another story of yours. Hope you like it!

* * *

 _ **Luego de una terrible ruptura amorosa, Hermione decide arrojar todas sus preocupaciones al aire y se ofrece como voluntaria para modelar desnuda en una clase de arte Muggle. Todo es bonito y perfecto, hasta que se da cuenta que su eterno enemigo es uno de los estudiantes.**_

 _Nota de la Autora: la historia se sitúa unos cuantos años después de la guerra. Tiene algunas diferencias menores con respecto al canon original, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarse de universo alternativo. Que la disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Hermione dudó frente a la puerta, tratando de desenredar el nudo que tenía en el pecho. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, y para esa hora, usualmente estaba de camino al Ministerio, donde una odiosa pila de papeles le sería entregada antes de las nueve… _pero,_ después de una intensa y problemática ruptura amorosa, y un incidente implicando cuatro copas de más de whiskey de fuego en la Fiesta de Navidad del Ministerio, había terminado con un enorme hueco en su semana laboral.

— _Tómate un día_ — le había recomendado Harry de forma dulce, pero autoritaria — _O quizás tres._ — Dado que ahora él era el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, su "consejo" era más una orden que una sugerencia amistosa.

Hermione no podía culparlo.

Se estremeció al recordar vívidamente lo que sucedió en la Fiesta de Navidad… Después de beber una tonelada de alcohol y de exponer tres veces su ropa interior, seguida de una versión llorosa de " _No necesito un Hombre_ ", de las _Pussycat Dolls_ , tanto Harry como su esposa Ginny se vieron obligados a sacar a Hermione del salón y subirla al autobús Noctámbulo para que fuera a casa. No recordaba mucho de lo que pasó después, pero en cierto momento, se arrojó a sí misma a Stan Shunpike y le rogó que invadiera su _Cámara de los Secretos._ Volvió a estremecerse. Por suerte, él resultó ser más caballero de lo que se imaginaba. En lugar de averiguar lo que la amiga comelibros del Elegido tenía para ofrecer, Stan la acompañó fuera del autobús y hasta la puerta de su edificio, desde donde ella, de alguna manera, se arrastró tres escalones, y luego cayó desmayada en el medio de la escalera.

A la mañana siguiente, una de las vecinas de Hermione, una anciana mujer de Lituania llamada Ludwika, despertó sin querer a la bruja tropezando sobre ella cargando un enorme bolso de ropa limpia. Hermione se vio recompensada, por supuesto, con una terrible y nauseabunda resaca, junto a un gentil recordatorio de que se comportó como una completa y absoluta idiota la noche anterior. Harry fue amable al respecto, _considerando…_ pero no esperaba nada más de su parte. Él era así. Ella podría haber detonado una bomba en el Atrio del Ministerio, y él igual le habría dado el beneficio de la duda. _Quizás el Atrio necesitaba una bomba, todo era muy aburrido por aquí últimamente._

Dejando de lado las bromas, Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que tuvo tanto tiempo libre. Tres días completos.

Por sugerencia de su madre, ella decidió explorar alguno de los _hobbies_ de su infancia, incluyendo una clase de ballet en el salón de baile local (a la que había llegado tarde, sin sus zapatillas de punta y con unas mallas que le iban dos talles chica) y una visita a la Galería de Arte. A pesar de ser bruja, trataba de no olvidar sus raíces, pero algunas veces era difícil. Y aunque dos de los tres días habían pasado sin más complicaciones, tenía la sensación de que hoy sería distinto.

Por alguna razón desconocida, se inscribió en una clase de arte, no como estudiante, sino como modelo. Un par de días atrás, cuando volvía de la Galería de Arte, notó un folleto reclutando voluntarios en la recepción de su edificio. Era poco ortodoxo anotarse, dado que no tenía ninguna experiencia en el modelaje, pero necesitaba un intenso momento de "que se joda el mundo", y hasta ese instante, no había nada que gritara "que se joda el mundo" más fuerte que mandar al diablo sus inhibiciones y modelar desnuda frente a un grupo de extraños.

Seguro, no debía estar _completamente_ desnuda… pero era lo suficiente como para tener que hacerle una visita al salón de belleza. Hace tiempo que necesitaba depilarse, de cualquier modo.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Hermione tomó la perilla de la puerta y, después de respirar profundamente, ingresó. El interior del edificio tenía un marcado contraste con el ladrillo rojo del exterior, lleno de muebles minimalistas de tonos neutros, luz blanca y techos altos. Había un muchacho joven en la recepción, quien saludó a Hermione con una sonrisa. Estaba vestido de forma elegante, con traje negro y su brillante cabello castaño claro peinado formando un sofisticado copete. Y por encima de su escritorio, había una placa de vidrio escrita con elegantes letras grises.

 _Thomas Laurie._

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — preguntó Thomas, con un tono de voz suficientemente snob.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, pálida. — Eh… — _Para joder al mundo, primero tienes que superar esta clase sin cagarte en tus bragas, Hermione_ — Estoy aquí para la… clase de arte de las ocho.

Thomas arqueó una ceja — ¿Para cuál?

 _Por supuesto, Granger. Hay más de una clase._ Hermione aclaró su garganta — Eh… creo que el nombre de la profesora es Agatha…

—No hay nadie aquí con ese nombre.

 _Por supuesto._ — ¿Estás seguro? — Hermione insistió, más que nada porque había tardado siglos en caminar desde su apartamento. Dado que vivía en un distrito muggle, la opción de aparecerse estaba descartada.

Thomas la miró por un instante, ligeramente perturbado — Lo comprobaré para ti — dijo tirantemente.

Hermione esperó, presionando su bolso contra su pecho. Dado que estaba allí para modelar desnuda, optó por vestirse con un vestido verde de tirantes, un par de zapatillas ligeras de ballet y un abrigo de gabardina por encima. Fácil de sacar. Como siempre, su cabello caía en una cascada desordenada de rizos castaños. Pensó en peinarlo de alguna forma, pero terminó por decidir que era mejor dejarlo al natural… ¿verdad?

De repente, el salón de arte parecía una mala idea. _¿Se supone que debía arreglarme más?_ Pensó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. _Demonios, voy a posar desnuda para una clase de arte, ¡no voy a una jodida cita!_ Tragó pesado, tratando de superar la repentina tensión que la embargaba. No tenía sentido tener un ataque de pánico en la mitad de la recepción.

—Bueno, parece que _sí_ hay una clase dictada por Agatha Holbrooke — mencionó Thomas, ignorando el tumulto interno de Hermione. Levantó la mirada de su ordenador y le ofreció una tensa y fingida sonrisa — Al final del pasillo del primer piso, a tu izquierda. Encontrarás un cartel en la puerta.

Hermione asintió en agradecimiento y escapó de la recepción rápidamente.

El pasillo era largo y estrecho, y al final, encontró una puerta de vidrio esmerilado marcada con un cartel que decía "Holbrooke" con la misma caligrafía elegante que el cartel del escritorio de Thomas. Se percibían siluetas al otro lado de la puerta, que se movían por el recinto acomodando sus implementos. No podía ver a través del esmerilado de la puerta – no de forma clara – pero parecía que la clase estaba llena.

Sintió que su estómago se apretaba un poco. _Siempre puedes dar media vuelta y joder al mundo de otra manera. En la privacidad de tu habitación, por ejemplo._ Frunció el ceño. _Pero ese es el problema, ¿no? Pasé demasiado tiempo escondiéndome y jugando a ser una puritana sabelotodo. Si no alimento la necesidad de mi subconsciente de explorarme y conocerme a mí misma, terminaré enredándome con Stan Shunpike en el Autobús Noctámbulo… probablemente sin protección._

Estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento, Hermione reunió lo poco que le quedaba de seguridad y, aferrándose a la manilla de la puerta, la abrió.

—¡Oh! ¡Srta. Granger! — exclamó Agatha, emocionada al ver que su modelo no la había dejado plantada — Bienvenida — le dijo, guiando a Hermione hacia una esquina de la habitación — ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien — sonrió Hermione, distantemente consciente de los movimientos y conversaciones de los demás — Lamento llegar tarde. Yo… tuve un inconveniente en la recepción.

Agatha asintió — Sí, bueno. Thomas es un poco idiota.

Hermione cubrió su boca con una mano, conteniendo una carcajada. Dado que Agatha se veía muy parecida a su abuela (y un poco como Molly Weasley), le sorprendió oír esa palabra de la boca de la señora.

—Bueno, antes de que comencemos… ¿tienes alguna pregunta o preocupación? — preguntó Agatha, amablemente.

—Eh… — Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había apenas doce estudiantes, todos escondidos detrás de sus caballetes, y un diván estilo victoriano en el medio. Como acordaron el día anterior, por llamada de Skype, ella tendría que posar a lo largo del diván y mantenerse así por el tiempo necesario. Habría un receso cada cierto tiempo, durante los cuales podría usar el baño o comer algo, pero durante la mayoría del tiempo tendría que mantenerse completamente quieta. — Nada por ahora.

—Bien, bien. Comenzaremos cuando estés lista — le dijo amablemente — Tómate tu tiempo.

Hermione le sonrió a la mujer y se colocó detrás de un panel divisor, mientras Agatha caminaba hacia el frente de la clase. Le llevó unos segundos lograr que las voces y charlas aminoraran, y cuando lo hicieron, los nervios en el estómago de Hermione comenzaron a estallar con fuerza por todas partes. Se obligó a alejar la tensión, y lentamente se quitó el abrigo de gabardina, colocándolo sobre el panel. Su bolso de mano y zapatillas le siguieron. Las colocó ordenadamente en el suelo, que se veía relativamente limpio, y obligó a sus dedos a deshacer el nudo que mantenía los tirantes de su vestido unidos. Un leve tirón, y la tela se aflojó alrededor de su cuerpo, provocando un suave estremecimiento en ella. _¡Alto! Debería dejarme el vestido puesto y quitármelo cuando esté frente a la clase. Eso es lo que hacen en las películas… ¿cierto?_ Un toque de inseguridad coloreó sus mejillas, antes de recordar que olvidó traer una bata. No tenía mucha importancia, dado que su vestido podía funcionar como una. _¿Y qué hago con mis bragas? ¿Me las quito ahora, o en frente de la gente?_ Luego de un segundo de debate interno, se decidió por la primera opción, y rápidamente se las quitó.

 _Y por primera vez en mi vida, voy de comando_ – pensó Hermione, ligeramente divertida y desconcertada al mismo tiempo. _Es terriblemente antihigiénico. Como sea. Cierra la boca, cerebro._

Rápidamente volvió a colocarse su vestido y se tomó un instante para respirar profundamente, antes de salir de atrás del panel divisor.

—¿Estás lista, querida? — preguntó la instructora.

Hermione no estaba segura, pero asintió de todos modos.

Dado el sonido de lápices siendo afilados, intuyó que los estudiantes harían dibujos sencillos ese día. _Mejor._ _Los dibujos a mano seguro no demoran mucho._ Insegura y ligeramente intranquila, Hermione fijó sus ojos hacia abajo y volvió a desatar el nudo, lentamente quitándose el vestido.

 **XXX**

El material cayó al suelo, y un rayo de electricidad cruzó la columna vertebral de Draco. _¿Cómo demonios…?_ Bajó la mirada y pensó en la guerra, y en las numerosas circunstancias que podrían haberlos llevado a esta loca e insensata coincidencia. El problema no era que Granger estuviera desnuda, porque las mujeres desnudas no lo molestaban en lo absoluto, y tampoco el hecho de que parecía tener un intrigante y pequeño tatuaje bajo la curva de su pecho izquierdo. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que estaban encerrados juntos en una pequeña habitación durante las próximas tres horas.

Draco ignoró la molestia que sentía en el estómago por la situación. _Si permanezco durante ciento ochenta minutos aquí sin llamar la atención, no hay forma de que se entere que estoy en la clase. Pasará rápido. Y luego iré a casa – o quizás al pub – y me olvidaré de todo esto._

Durante meses había asistido a la clase de arte de Agatha Holbrooke.

No era un plan para engañar al mundo mágico y hacerles creer que había cambiado, porque, en primer lugar, no le había dicho a nadie sobre su pasión por el arte. Era, sin embargo, un escape. Desde los siete años había mostrado aptitud para las artes, y aunque su padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su hobby, su madre siempre lo apoyó. Se encargaba de proveerle de caballetes, pinturas y costosos pinceles, y otros numerosos implementos que un niño tan joven ni siquiera necesitaría. Debía admitir que su apoyo era sofocante algunas veces, pero valoraba sus esfuerzos de cualquier modo. Cuando llegó su cumpleaños número once, y le entregaron su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, Lucius tuvo suficiente con la creatividad de su hijo y le prohibió seguir tomando parte de ese "infantil pasatiempo".

Como Draco siempre había aspirado a complacer a su padre y a hacerle honor al nombre Malfoy, rápidamente arrojó sus pinturas y pinceles al cesto de basura y no volvió a mirar atrás.

Eso fue hasta que la Segunda Guerra Mágica terminó. Él y su familia pasaron por sus juicios frente a todo el Wizengamot. Gracias a que terminaron ayudando a Potter en la batalla final, sus crímenes fueron perdonados, lo que significó evitar Azkaban. Lucius se suavizó un poco después de ello. No fue tanto, pero lo suficiente como para incitar una disculpa por su parte. _He sido un padre terrible para ti, Draco. Te llevé por un mal camino toda tu vida. Por mi culpa, tu infancia está arruinada… y no hay nada que pueda hacer, ni dinero que pueda pagar, para tener de regreso esos años perdidos… pero lo intentaré. Buscaré tu perdón._ Le había dicho el mago, sinceramente.

Apenas un mes después, el cuerpo muerto de Lucius apareció en el jardín trasero de la Mansión Malfoy. Aparentemente, algunos de sus antiguos asociados se encargaron de matar al hombre que había enlistado sus nombres frente al Wizengamot.

Desde ese momento Draco rompió relaciones con el mundo mágico, por más doloroso que le resultó, y eligió derramar sus emociones sobre un lienzo, en lugar de un campo de batalla. De vez en cuando visitaba la Mansión, para ver a su madre y asegurarse que no se hubiera vuelto loca. Andrómeda Tonks, su hermana mayor, era la mejor ayuda en ese tema. Las hermanas se habían separado en su juventud, dado que la mayor se había casado con un muggle y por ello fue eliminada del árbol familiar de los Black… pero ahora la guerra había terminado, y esas circunstancias ya no importaban.

Draco nunca conoció a su prima, Nymphadora Tonks, pero si su hijo era indicativo de la diversión y la alegría que atraía a cada habitación, debió ser tan vibrante como su madre la describía. Incluso más, se imaginó.

Un toque de incertidumbre coloreó las mejillas de Draco al ver una luz similar en los cálidos ojos marrones de Granger. La muchacha había acomodado su cuerpo desnudo en el diván, imitando la postura de la musa de Titian en el óleo de la _Venus de Urbino._ Debía verse despreocupada con su desnudez.

Pero por supuesto, había signos de preocupación en todo su cuerpo.

Un tic en su labio inferior cuando hacía contacto visual por error con alguien; el sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas y su cuello; la tensión en sus oscuros pezones; y el suave temblor en su mano izquierda, que yacía apoyada más abajo de su abdomen. La postura la dejaba brillantemente expuesta, vulnerable al escrutinio de doce extraños, y un viejo compañero de colegio a quien aún no había notado. Si las cartas jugaban a su favor, jamás se enteraría de esto.

Holbrooke solía hacer rondas por la clase y dejarle cumplidos por su trabajo: _¡Bien hecho, Sr. Malfoy! ¡Brillante como siempre, Sr. Malfoy! ¡Oh, qué fantástica obra, Sr. Malfoy!_

Draco no estaba seguro, pero suponía que el apellido "Malfoy" no era tan común entre los muggles. Si llegaba a oírlo, esos oídos con pecas definitivamente lo buscarían. _Podría decir que tengo que hacer algo y marcharme…_ pensó, viendo hacia la puerta. _No, eso atraería incluso más atención._ Parecía que solo tenía otra alternativa. Si deseaba permanecer escondido, tendría que pasar desapercibido y camuflarse con su entorno.

Por suerte Granger no estaba enfocada en él. Estaba mirando a los estudiantes del medio del salón, mientras que él se ubicaba más hacia la izquierda. Esto le jugaba a su favor, por supuesto, pero el ángulo era un poco complicado para trabajar. _Dibujaré un retrato regular. Holbrooke pasará por aquí sin decir ni una palabra, y eso será todo_. Un mago de su categoría y familia no estaba acostumbrado a lo "regular", pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción.

Con eso en mente, Draco estudió la forma y curvatura del cuerpo de Granger y, en silencio, comenzó a aplicar su lápiz en la hoja.

Se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy bien proporcionada.

En lugar de las curvas modestas que anticipaba, sus pechos y caderas eran acordes al cuerpo de una chica de su altura y peso. Cubierta de pecas de pies a cabeza. Había una abundante cantidad de ellas alrededor de su nariz, sus hombros y entre sus pechos. Eran difíciles de dibujar, pero se las arregló, enfocándose sobre todo en su clavícula y en la marca de nacimiento de su cadera izquierda. Era pequeña, en forma de media luna, y parecía lamer con las puntas su abdomen.

Aunque era natural en una forma muy real, y muy humana… no era para nada desagradable a la vista.

El joven mago llegó a esa conclusión, rompiendo su concentración por un segundo, solo para notar que había dejado caer su lápiz. Se le había deslizado de los dedos y repiqueteó en el piso. Así, cada ojo del salón se dirigió a él. Draco parpadeó, obligándose a agacharse y levantar el objeto caído. _Está bien. Todo está bien. No es un…_ se enderezó, y dirigió su vista hacia adelante para encontrar esos cálidos ojos marrones plantados firmemente sobre él. Por un momento, ella no reaccionó. Y luego las piezas se acomodaron en su sitio.

Draco conocía esa mirada como si hubiera sido tatuada en su propia piel.

 _Bueno. Eso fue todo._

Incapaz de decir una palabra, y avergonzada, la castaña envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su desnudez, escudando su cuerpo de él, como si no hubiera memorizado ya cada centímetro de su cuerpo – subconscientemente – durante los últimos treinta minutos.

Y cuando salió corriendo del salón, vestida a medias y con sus pertenencias colgando de sus manos, el mago rubio se levantó de su sitio. Por algún motivo siguió a la bruja fuera del salón y llegó a ver un destello de ella segundos antes de que desapareciera girando la esquina del pasillo.

Draco ralentizó su paso, respirando pesadamente.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella ahí, en primer lugar?_

De repente, debía averiguarlo.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a una nueva historia! Minific, de 5 capítulos. Como siempre, sus comentarios son más que bien recibidos por aquí. Recuerden que sus opiniones luego son transmitidas a la autora, quien también escribió Vibraciones y Duraznos (ambas pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil). ¡Vamos a darle un poco de amor!**

 **El link de la historia original pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen mis traducciones hace tiempo, y a los nuevos lectores! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo..**

 **Pekis :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione esperó en el elevador, con los nudillos blancos. Apretaba su bolso de mano como si la vida se le fuera en ello, recordando los eventos del día anterior. Para ser honesta, todavía debía sentarse a analizar ese desastre. En un segundo estaba recostada en el diván, desnuda, y al siguiente se encontraba con un par de atormentados y conocidos ojos grises adheridos a su cuerpo. Debía concederle que los ojos en cuestión se mantuvieron por encima del nivel de sus hombros, y seguramente no le habían dedicado las mismas miradas lascivas que otros en el salón, pero encontró _algo_ en ellos… y se veía terriblemente similar a la tentación.

 _Bueno, supongo que esto es todo. Oficialmente me volví loca_ , dedujo, causando que el ascensorista la mirara, confundido, mientras ella asentía hacia la pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Navidad, estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas curiosas. Es más, lo encontraba extraño cuando alguien se dirigía a ella como un ser humano, en lugar de una criatura de zoológico. Le sonrió al ascensorista al salir, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en agradecimiento, antes de recorrer el pasillo. Sus tres días de receso habían terminado, y estaba más que contenta de regresar a la oficina de Aurores.

Harry y otros más le asintieron a modo de saludo, cuando pasó junto a ellos.

Había una enorme pila de papeles en su escritorio, y no veía la hora de ponerse a trabajar en ello: horas de tedioso y consumidor papeleo que la distrajera de lo obvio. _Malfoy sabe cómo me veo desnuda. Estuve desnuda frente a Malfoy. Si alguna vez muero atacada por un salvaje animal, las autoridades podrán preguntarle a él para que reconozca mi cuerpo destrozado_. Se estremeció con fuerza, desesperada por una copa. _El malvado hurón seguro está maquinando sus ideas para chantajearme en este preciso momento._ Por razones fácilmente deducibles, no les comentó a sus amigos lo que sucedió. Ya estaban preocupados por ella, caminando en puntillas a su alrededor como si ella fuera un desastre roto y lloroso. Por supuesto, estaba mal por la ruptura, pero no estaba _tan mal_. En todo caso, no podía ventilar sus frustraciones, ya que tampoco sabía exactamente qué decir, cómo decirlo, o si acaso había alucinado todos los hechos.

La mera noción de que Malfoy se veía a sí mismo como un artista era, por supuesto, hilarante al máximo nivel, pero el factor muggle lo convertía en algo increíble.

 _Aunque, ¿lo era? Había estado desaparecido del mapa por un largo tiempo. Quizás, después de todo por lo que pasó su familia, había encontrado algún tipo de paz interior en la simpleza de la existencia muggle…_

Hermione pensó al respecto, esperó unos segundos y rompió en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — le preguntó Theodore, reclinándose contra la baja pared que dividía su cubículo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se giró, aliviada de verlo — Oh, nada. Solo… recuerdo lo que pasó en la semana.

Él sonrió — ¿Asumo que tuviste un par de días relajantes?

Sus ojos vagaron un poco — Podrías decirlo — concedió, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras se giraba para comenzar a ver el papeleo.

Theodore la observó, con la sonrisa en sus labios cambiando a algo más. — Estuve pensando… — dijo él, ignorando unas cuantas brujas más jóvenes que no le quitaban los ojos de encima, de una forma desvergonzada e incluso obscena. Hermione supuso que el mago se veía parecido a un joven y ligeramente menos prolijo Gregory Peck. Atractivo, de una forma clásica — Deberíamos salir a tomar algo después.

Ella se detuvo.

—Como amigos — añadió él rápidamente — … y, eh, si no me porto como un completo idiota, ¿quizás aceptarías que te lleve a cenar el fin de semana?

Hermione volteó, dándole la espalda por un momento, como si algo hubiera llamado su atención en uno de los archivos de su escritorio — Yo, eh… yo… — _¿Por qué Theodore Nott está invitándome a salir? Él sabe que estoy recuperándome de una terrible ruptura. Definitivamente no estoy lista para ver a nadie más. El incidente en la fiesta de Navidad del Ministerio es suficiente prueba de ello_ — Eh, no creo que sea una buena idea — dijo ella, eventualmente.

Ligeramente desilusionado, él asintió — Correcto. No… no hay problema. Supongo que fue un poco insensible de mi parte preguntártelo, considerando…

—¿Qué mi ex es uno de tus mejores amigos? — terminó ella, mirándolo — Solo un poco.

Theodore rascó su nuca, sonriendo — Bueno. Ya está definido. Soy un enorme estúpido, y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo interpretar a la gente.

—¿Interpretar a la gente? — repitió la castaña, inquisitivamente, antes de que un vívido recuerdo sacudiera su cerebro. Ella cubrió su boca con una mano, con las mejillas acaloradas por la vergüenza — Oh, jo… — todo llegó a ella de una vez, el recuerdo de haber acorralado a Theodore Nott a la salida del baño de hombres en la fiesta de Navidad, y el arrojarse a él en un lío de manos y labios y una pierna estratégicamente enredada en una cintura. Presionó sus ojos con fuerza, estremeciéndose internamente — Lo siento mucho. Mucho, muchísimo. Yo… lo olvidé completamente… olvidé que nosotros… que _yo…_

—Está todo bien — la interrumpió él, genuinamente — Fue una noche extraña para ambos.

—Sí, pero yo… — Hermione tragó pesado, pasando una mano por su cabello — Yo _abusé de ti_.

Theodore se esforzó en no reír — No abusaste de mí — aclaró con gentileza — Confía en mí cuando te digo que estaba más que dispuesto.

Ella miró hacia los costados.

—Y ahora me las arreglé para sonar como un completo pervertido. Fantástico. Yo solo… — señaló fuera del cubículo — Me iré de aquí. Que tengas un buen día, Granger. Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

Hermione exhaló entre sus dientes, con los ojos cerrados — Espera — dijo ella, momentos antes de girarse. Lo enfrentó, con simpatía ante su incomodidad — Sí me gustaría salir a tomar algo contigo. Yo… solo creo que es mejor si lo mantenemos estrictamente platónico. Por el momento, al menos.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ampliamente — ¿De verdad? Eso… ¡Eso es _genial!_ Te… te veré aquí al final del día.

Ella asintió, forzando una sonrisa — Seguro, sí.

—Brillante — Theodore le devolvió la sonrisa, prácticamente corriendo de regreso a su cubículo.

Hermione esperó allí, pensando en lo sucedido, antes de volver a enfocarse en su trabajo. Se reclinó contra su silla y suspiró. Quizás una noche en el pub le haría bien. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que pasó tiempo con alguien que no fuera Harry, Ginny o sus padres. Theodore Nott era un lugar extraño para comenzar, y debía admitir que su acercamiento era un poco pretencioso, pero tenía buenas intenciones. Y era bastante atractivo a la vista.

Mordió levemente la punta de su pluma, sumida en pensamientos.

 **-Por la noche-**

Para cuando salieron del Ministerio, estaba oscuro afuera y las calles adoquinadas estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de nieve. Hermione tembló, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mientras ella y Theodore caminaban hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Claramente no era el pub más bonito del mundo, ni siquiera de Londres, pero era cálido y familiar, y era todo lo que importaba.

—Dos pintas de Guinness — pidió Theodore, mirando a Tom — Salud, amigo.

Hermione se quitó el abrigo, y lo acomodó en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Esa noche, el pub estaba confortablemente lleno — Es un grupo interesante — remarcó ella, mirando a su alrededor. Los clientes eran mucho más jóvenes de lo que ella recordaba. Eso, o ella había envejecido simplemente. En cualquier caso, la inquietud en su vientre comenzó a descender — Como sea — miró a Theodore, sonriendo — ¿Cómo fue tu dia?

—Agradable — comenzó él, asintiendo en agradecimiento a Tom, mientras les deslizaba el par de pintas hacia ellos — A partir de mañana, voy a dirigir la excavación en el antiguo terreno de los Lestrange. Aún creo que estoy poco calificado para ello, pero… mientras Potter esté seguro de ello, supongo que no será para tanto.

La bruja tragó un sorbo de su bebida, recordando rápidamente que odiaba la cerveza Guinness — Claro. Estoy segura de que harás un buen trabajo.

—Esperemos que sí — sonrió él, mirándola — ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? Oí que fuiste asignada a la investigación Rosier.

Ella asintió, tratando de no ahogarse con la bebida — Mhm. Harry también está trabajando en ella.

—Que bueno, Debe ser bueno trabajar con tus amigos. No puedo recordar la última vez que vi uno de los míos, fuera de las reuniones anuales de las Sagradas Veintiocho…

Los ojos de Hermione vagaron hacia la entrada del pub, mientras Theodore comenzaba a hablar de Merlín sabe qué. Un frio estremecimiento la recorrió, haciendo que el vello de sus brazos se erizara y su garganta se cerrara, al notar una cabeza con cabello rubio pálido cerca de la puerta. Se congeló, inmediatamente desviando al mirada — Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios.

—…Lo que no es particularmente horrible, considerando que la mayoría de nosotros ha… — Theodore se interrumpió — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó él, preocupado — ¿Necesitas agua?

Ella usó una mano para bloquear su rostro desde la puerta — Estoy bien, estoy bien — murmuró la castaña, tomando su Guinness e inclinándola por completo en su boca.

Los ojos de Theodore se abrieron por la sorpresa — ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente — Hermione tragó todo de golpe, derramándose un poco sobre su cuerpo, antes de secarse los labios con la manga de su característico y aburrido cardigan. _¿Por qué me visto como una abuela? ¿Qué va mal conmigo misma?_ Tomó una profunda respiración, tratando de mantener los nervios a raya y no atraer atención al hecho de que estaba hiperventilando.

—No te ves muy bien… — comentó Theodore, torciendo el labio — Te pediré un poco de agua. Solo un momento — le hizo una seña a Tom para que se acercara — Un vaso de agua, por favor — desvió los ojos hacia ella, rápidamente — Y quizás una servilleta, también.

Hermione miró hacia abajo, notando la mancha de cerveza en su cardigan. — Maldición — se levantó, sintiendo la humedad correr por su ropa — Yo… volveré en un momento — espetó la bruja, demasiado avergonzada como para mirar a su compañero de trabajo a los ojos.

Por suerte, él no la siguió.

Se apresuró a llegar al baño de mujeres, rápidamente secando su ropa con magia, antes de mirar fijamente el espejo. Dejando de lado el estado de su ropa, cabello y su maquillaje corrido, se veía… normal.

 _¿A quién quiero engañar? Me veo desastrosa._

Hermione inhaló profundamente, poniendo en practica los ejercicios de respiración de Luna. _Todo está bien. Yo solo…me escabulliré del pub e inventaré alguna excusa por la que tuve que irme. Theodore no le prestará mucha atención y todo volverá a la normalidad._

Unos momentos después, sus nervios se calmaron.

Se tomó un minuto más para exhalar, relajando la tensión de su cuerpo, antes de asentir hacia su reflejo con solidaridad y salir del baño. Por alguna razón, el pub parecía más concurrido que antes. Eso, o ahora estaba más consciente de las conversaciones y repiqueteos de copas.

Hermione ignoró su entorno y encontró a Theodore junto a la barra. Una fuerte punzada atacó su columna al notar que no estaba solo.

 _Dulce Merlín, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?_

—¡Por aquí! — Theodore le gritó desde su sitio, moviendo su brazo — Mira quién decidió aparecerse por el Caldero Chorreante esta noche — le sonrió, claramente sin darse cuenta de nada — Estoy seguro de que recuerdas a Draco.

Ella se tensó, a una distancia segura — Sí, por supuesto.

Sin pretenderlo, hicieron contacto visual.

El color gris la inundó como una nube de tormenta.

—Hola — dijo él — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Granger.

 _En realidad solo un día, pero como digas._

Hermione aclaró su garganta, forzando a sus labios en lo que ella supuso era una sonrisa casual e imperturbable — Malfoy — dijo brevemente.

Theodore se mantuvo entre ellos, inconsciente — ¿Les parece hacer una ronda de bebidas? — dijo ganándose dos asentimientos al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez, ordenó whiskey de fuego puro, el favorito de Hermione. Cuando llegaron las bebidas, ella tragó un gran sorbo del líquido. Le quemó el fondo de la garganta, distrayéndola del hurón en el salón.

—Así que… — Theodore los miró, sentado entre ambos — Una noche fresca, ¿no?

Hermione miró a su alrededor, fingiendo indiferencia — No lo sé, me siento bastante cálida.

—Extraño… — remarcó Malfoy, ganándose una mirada de reojo de la bruja, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida — Podría haber jurado que tenías frío.

 _Oh por Dios. Eso fue… ¿acaso se refería a…? ¡Qué sinvergüenza!_

—Podemos movernos más cerca de la chimenea — ofreció Theodore, amablemente.

—No será necesario – Hermione bebió otro sorbo — Estoy muy bien aquí, pero… ¿huelen eso? — preguntó ella, arrugando la nariz — Huele a… ¿cómo es eso?... ¿Heces de hurón?

Malfoy rió contra su copa.

Theodore olisqueó el aire — Yo no huelo nada — dijo él — De hecho… me he sentido un poco congestionado últimamente. Quizás Tom tiene un poco de poción para la gripe en la despensa. Ya regreso.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera objetar, se había levantado. Ella miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose si sería grosero marcharse sin despedirse de Theodore, pero descartó la idea. Era definitivamente grosero. Simplemente tendría que esperar.

Con eso en mente, la castaña bebió levemente de su copa casi vacía, perfectamente consciente de que la nube de tormenta seguía flotando sobre su cabeza.

Un par de taburetes a su lado, Malfoy giraba su bebida en una mano, y tomaba un cuidadoso trago — ¿Vamos a ignorarlo? — preguntó él, tomando desprevenida a la bruja.

Hermione se ahogó con el whiskey — ¿Ignorar qué? – se las arregló para decir.

El rubio sonrió — No te preocupes — dijo él — Es interesante que estés aquí con Theo.

—Solo somos amigos — aclaró ella, sin saber la razón.

—No recuerdo preguntarlo.

Ella rodó los ojos — Mi error. Estaba bajo la impresión de que querías comenzar una conversación.

Los labios de él se estiraron en una sonrisa — Granger, no hay necesidad de actuar tanto. No le diré a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Qué noble de tu parte – se mofó ella.

—Créeme, he tomado clases de arte por mucho tiempo — añadió él, ignorando su comentario sarcástico — No es nada que no haya visto antes.

Ella lo miró, arqueando una ceja — ¿Gracias?

Malfoy sonrió con burla, terminándose su whiskey de fuego antes de pedir una nueva ronda — Si ayuda en algo, te dejaré el dibujo. Para que te quedes tranquila.

Ella sintió su pecho contraerse — ¿Lo tienes aquí?

Él asintió — Cargo mi equipo a todas partes.

 _¿Equipo?... quién se cree que es, ¿Jack Dawson?_

Sin decir otra palabra, Malfoy metió la mano en los confines de su abrigo negro y sacó una carpeta de arte, hecha del mismo tipo de cuero que sus zapatos — Echa un vistazo – dijo él, pasándoselo.

Hermione esperó un momento, viendo la carpeta como si se tratara de un arma de categoría nuclear, antes de que las dudas remitieran. Extendió un brazo y tomó la carpeta, deshaciendo el lazo que la mantenía cerrada para encontrarse una colección de dibujos, tanto mágicos como muggle. _Me pregunto si alguno de ellos es francés_ – meditó, notando que la mayoría de las modelos eran mujeres en gran…variedad nudista. A pesar de todo, los dibujos eran bastante buenos. Simples, aunque detallados en los lugares correctos. Mientras la mayoría de los artistas se enfocaban en la belleza de sus modelos, Malfoy parecía concentrarse en las imperfecciones, en los pequeños detalles que hacían a cada mujer, única.

—Eres muy talentoso – se encontró admitiendo, distantemente consciente de que él se había acercado, y sentado en el taburete junto a ella, donde había estado Theodore — ¿Es un hobbie tuyo?

Él asintió — Solo una forma de relajarme. Malfoy Apothecary me tiene bastante ocupado la mayoría del tiempo.

—Cierto. La bodega de tu familia – Hermione pasó al siguiente dibujo, admirando la pose — Como… ¿cómo demonios puede doblarse de esa forma? ¡Por Merlín!

Malfoy sonrió levemente — Su nombre es Katya – explicó él — Y esa pose es una postura de yoga llamada Sirsa Padasana.

—Ella es… ¿una amiga tuya? – preguntó Hermione, casualmente — Aparece en más de uno de estos.

—Seh, somos amigos – asintió él — Su novia también está en mi clase de arte.

La tensión en su pecho se alivió — Ah, que bueno.

Malfoy observó a la bruja con un brillo conocedor en los ojos — Pasa al siguiente – sugirió, en un modo en que le insinuó qué encontraría después.

Hermione siguió su consejo — Oh – vocalizó, sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

—Esa eres tú.

—Sí, esa…soy yo – en silencio, la castaña simplemente observó el dibujo.

Como los otros, era detallado y natural, y aunque era hermoso, se veía terriblemente parecido a ella. La única diferencia en este dibujo, comparado con los otros, era la crudeza en él, la mirada en sus ojos que demostraba que no era solo una figura en una clase de arte, sino una persona… una intricada red de ambición, experiencia e inseguridad. Era como si el artista la conociera… _realmente_ la conociera. Y, bendito sea, había capturado todo perfectamente…

La bruja inspiró profundamente, parpadeando mientras volvía a la realidad — Bonito – se obligó a decir — Incompleto, pero bonito.

Malfoy sonrió burlón — Para ser justo, saliste corriendo de la clase apenas veinte o treinta minutos después de comenzar. Soy rápido, pero no tanto.

—Claro – Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo. Solo había pasado un día de ello, y aun así la memoria parecía extrañamente distante — Bueno, como dije, eres bastante talentoso.

—Gracias – asintió él, tomando la carpeta de dibujos cuando ella se la extendió de regreso — Sabes, hay… hay una exposición de arte mañana por la noche. Unas cuantas obras mías serán expuestas. Es…eh, un show pequeño solamente – explicó él — Deberías pasar a verlo.

Ella lo miró, levantando ambas cejas — ¿Estás invitándome?

—Eso creo.

Hermione hizo una pausa. _No tengo nada que hacer mañana, además del trabajo. Yo… supongo que podría pasarme… ¿pero cuál es la trampa aquí? ¿Por qué me invita, en primer lugar? No… no somos amigos._

—De cualquier modo, si estás interesada, el evento se llevará a cabo en esquina de la calle del salón de arte, en ese edificio grande, vidriado. Imposible de perderse.

—Me llegaré por ahí si tengo tiempo – decidió Hermione, permitiéndose la opción de entrar en pánico y no ir, porque sabía que era lo más probable que ocurriera.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza — Brillante. Bueno, debería irme ya.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? – preguntó ella, girando en su sitio para notar que Theodore regresaba de la despensa. Parecía que Tom había conseguido una poción pimentónica para su resfrío, ya que sus orejas y nariz emitían vapor.

—Mañana tengo que madrugar – explicó Malfoy, volviendo a mirar su carpeta de arte — Oh, espera. Casi olvido darte el dibujo. Solo será un momento.

Hermione abrió su boca — En realidad… — lo interrumpió, llamando su atención — Quizás deberías quedarte con él.

Él se detuvo — ¿No lo quieres?

—Sí lo quiero. Yo solo… — sus miradas se encontraron — Creo que preferiría tener el producto terminado — agregó, hablando sin pensar.

Hubo una ligera fractura en la compostura de Draco, al recibir el mensaje fuerte y claro — Por supuesto — asintió él, colocando la carpeta bajo su brazo — ¿Te veré mañana?

Hermione sonrió, tomando otro trago — Puede que sí.

* * *

 **La respuesta al primer capítulo fue ABRUMADORA! Gracias por todos sus mensajes, favoritos y follows! Me hizo sumamente feliz recibirlos en mi e-mail! No dejen de comentar :)**

 **SALESIA, hace tiempo que te conozco en FF; por favor créate una cuenta de una vez aquí, así puedo contestarte tus reviews! jajaja**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **Pekis :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

—Déjame ver si entendí bien — Neville frunció el rostro — Posaste como modelo sin saberlo en la clase de arte de Draco Malfoy, y ahora necesitas que te acompañe para un evento de arte al que te invitó, porque no quieres que él crea que te interesa.

Hermione revolvió una cuchara dentro de su café y asintió — Precisamente.

—¿ _Estás_ interesada en él?

Ella se ahogó con el primer trago — ¡Merlín, no!

—¿Entonces por qué te interesa lo que él pueda pensar? — preguntó Neville, con una sonrisa sabelotodo en el rostro.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada al joven, a quien había invitado a almorzar a poca distancia del Ministerio. –—No es que me importe. Yo simplemente… no quiero insinuar algo que no es — respondió ella, y le habría creído si no fuera por su tono de voz. Se volvía más agudo de lo normal cuando no estaba siendo honesta.

Neville rió con burla — Eres una terrible mentirosa.

— _No_ estoy mintiendo.

—Oh, sí que lo haces — sonrió él — ¿Sabes cómo puedo darme cuenta?

Ella entrecerró los ojos — ¿Cómo? — le preguntó, nada entusiasmada.

—Porque en lugar de declinar la invitación y decirle que no podrás ir como una persona normal haría, estás pasando por todo este problema de traerme hasta aquí y sobornarme con una fina selección de papas fritas para que sea tu cita — Neville se cruzó de brazos y negó lentamente con la cabeza — Tú, señorita Granger, estás jugando sucio y solo juegas sucio cuando estás escondiendo algo.

Ella abrió su boca para refutar su argumento, solo para volver a cerrarla — Bien — suspiró Hermione, reclinándose contra el respaldo de su silla — ¿Quieres la verdad? No modelé simplemente para su clase de arte. Modelé _desnuda._

La quijada de Neville cayó abierta — Desnuda, como…

—Completamente desnuda – intervino ella, recordando el horror de esa mañana una y otra vez.

—¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, ocurrió eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros — No lo sé. Me sentía un poco… atrapada en mi vida, supongo. El punto es que me vio, y luego volvimos a encontrarnos en el pub… y no se si fue el alcohol o la adrenalina, pero yo… básicamente le dije que terminara lo que empezó. En otras palabras, yo…

—Dejaste la puerta abierta para lo que sea.

—Precisamente.

—Y como tú fuiste quien lo hizo, la Quaffle está ahora en las manos de Malfoy.

—Exactamente.

—Pero, al llevar una cita a este show de arte, estás quitándole metafóricamente la Quaffle de sus manos y arrojándola a través de sus aros.

Ella asintió rápidamente — Sí, absolutamente.

Neville se reclinó hacia atrás, pensando en ello — Bueno, esto es demasiado gracioso como para dejarlo pasar. Estoy dentro.

Ella abrió sus ojos — ¿De verdad? ¿Vendrás?

—Sí – decidió él — …pero _solo_ bajo la condición de que tú _no_ salgas corriendo tan pronto lleguemos allá.

Hermione suspiró, un poco enfadada y otro poco avergonzada — Bien. Es justo.

 **-Por la noche-**

Habían demasiados escenarios reproduciéndose en su mente, mientras se vestía adecuadamente para la exposición. Hermione entraba y salía del tocador, con el cabello a medio peinar y solo un zapato puesto, cuando sonó el timbre. - ¡Mierda! – corrió hacia la puerta de entrada – mejor dicho, cojeó – y la desbloqueó haciendo magia sin varita.

Al otro lado estaba Neville, viéndose sumamente apuesto con su túnica negra de gala, y su cabello peinado hacia un lado. Desde que saliera de Hogwarts, había mejorado mucho su apariencia y Hermione no era la única bruja que lo había notado. Más de la mitad de las chicas que solían ignorarlo en el colegio ahora lo perseguían, como si se tratara de una estrella de alguna película de John Hughes. Era realmente vergonzoso, según Hermione. Ella _siempre_ había visto buen material de novio en Neville.

Solo que no estaba interesado exactamente en mujeres.

Ese era el principal motivo por el que le había pedido ser su cita para la exposición de arte. Theo habría sido una buena opción, pero ella honestamente no tenía intereses románticos por él, mientras que él claramente sí los tenía. Estaba mal insinuarle lo contrario. El resto de sus opciones ya estaban comprometidos en relaciones de mucho tiempo, pero incluso si no lo hubieran estado, ella se habría sentido incómoda involucrándolos. Harry definitivamente habría perdido la cabeza si se enterara de la clase de arte, y las cosas con Ron nunca habían regresado a la normalidad luego de su breve romance. Neville era claramente el mejor candidato, y el más dispuesto a enfrentarse a su viejo enemigo.

Hermione lo repasó con la mirada — No puedes ir así.

—¿Qué? – Neville bajó la mirada hacia su túnica de gala hecha a la medida, sorprendido — ¿Acaso es demasiado elegante? Pensé que dijiste que el evento sería de etiqueta.

—Lo es. Eso creo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

Antes de que los vecinos escucharan más, lo atrajo dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta — Es un evento muggle – explicó Hermione, frustrada por haber olvidado mencionárselo — No puedes usar una túnica frente a muggles. Pensarán que estás loco.

Él se frotó la cabeza, desconcertado — El problema es que no tengo ropa muggle elegante.

—Me lo imaginé – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, pensativa, antes de que una lamparita se encendiera en su cabeza — Oh, ¡Tengo una idea! Ven conmigo — antes de que pudiera objetar, lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia su habitación, donde abrió su armario para revelar un traje azul oscuro que parecía ser del mismo talle que su túnica — ¡Pruébate este!

Neville observó el traje con los ojos abiertos, y luego a ella — Esto es… ¿tuyo?

—No, es… - sintió su pecho contraerse – Era de Blaise. Lo usó el otoño pasado, para la cena de aniversario de mis padres – forzó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros — Yo, eh… supongo que olvidó llevárselo cuando se mudó.

El experto en Herbología guardó silencio, mirándola, mientras ella colocaba nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja — ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió — Sí, absolutamente. Estoy bien, son solo recuerdos, ¿sabes?

Neville suspiró, tomando el traje con una mano antes de colocar la otra sobre el hombro de Hermione y atraerla en un abrazo de costado — Vamos a divertirnos esta noche — le prometió — Olvídate de la Quaffle, ¿de acuerdo? Iremos directo a por la Snitch.

Hermione rió — Considerando que ninguno de los dos puede volar en una escoba ni aunque nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, creo que tendremos una noche llena de sorpresas.

 **-Una hora después-**

El lugar era sorpresivamente fácil de encontrar. Era un edificio alto, vidriado, en la misma esquina del edificio de ladrillos donde se dictó la clase de arte. Como estaban en un área del Londres muggle, Hermione convenció a Neville de tomar el metro con ella.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y aunque casi pierden su parada porque Neville se distrajo con un apuesto turista del norte de Europa, Hermione se las arregló para sacarlo del tren hacia las húmedas calles.

—¿Este es el sitio? – preguntó Neville, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su estómago — Sí, eso creo – justo cuando su cita alcanzaba la puerta, ella lo detuvo — Espera – espetó, evadiendo un grupo presumido de amantes del arte que pasaron junto a ella - ¿Cómo… cómo me veo?

Neville sonrió de esa forma particular — ¿Tratando de impresionar a cierto hurón?

Ella bufó forzosamente — Pff, no… yo solo… quiero verme bien para mí misma.

—Bueno, lo haces. De hecho, te ves increíble – le dijo él, honestamente — ¿Podemos entrar ahora?

Hubo un ligero movimiento en su labio inferior antes de exhalar profundamente — Bien, sí. Hagamos esto – se decidió ella, enlazando su brazo con él al abrir la puerta — Sirven alcohol aquí, ¿verdad?

 **-Adentro-**

Como el lugar estaba completamente lleno, era difícil moverse sin chocar con nadie y verse obligado a entablar conversación sobre su trabajo. Era extraño pensar que todas estas personas estaban aquí para ver _su_ arte. Si todavía tuviera algo de su ego, estaría explotando por todas partes. La guerra y otros cambios en su vida lo habían vuelto un poco más humilde. Mucho.

—Tu trabajo es _increíble_ – comenzó una pelirroja, cuyo nombre no podía recordar — Las complejidades, las singularidades, las crudas emociones en cada una de las obras. Es todo tan vívido y real, al mismo tiempo que fantasioso e indescriptible.

Draco levantó una ceja en su dirección — Gracias – murmuró, tratando de no sonar como un completo gilipollas — Bueno, eh… debo irme… hacia allá – con una mano, señaló hacia ningún sitio en particular, y se escabulló de la conversación del modo más educado posible.

Él amaba el arte, pero _odiaba_ el publico del arte, porque le recordaba demasiado a la sociedad sangrepura. Nada como besar los traseros de aquellos que se consideraban dignos, e insultar al resto. Era todo lleno de mierda y falto de sinceridad, y si debía lidiar con todo esto, al menos se merecía el poder hacerlo borracho.

Antes de que pudiera robarse una copa de champagne de una bandeja cercana, sintió un llamado a su hombro.

Ligeramente molesto, Draco volteó para encontrarse a Katya, la modelo de la mayoría de sus dibujos, y a su novia Cheryl, su compañera artista. La tensión en sus facciones se alivianó y sonrió, saludando a ambas con un beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy tan aliviado de verlas – dijo escondiéndose detrás de ellas cuando notó que la pelirroja de antes volvía a buscarlo entre la gente — No puedo creer que viniera tanta gente.

Katya rechazó su modestia con un golpe en su hombro, juguetonamente — Créelo, señor Draco. Eres un hombre talentoso.

—Muy talentoso — agregó Cheryl, una mujer de pocas palabras.

Él frunció su boca hacia un lado, desestimando su comentario, antes de que un camarero pasara junto a ellos, sosteniendo una bandeja con champagne. Sin pensarlo un momento, levantó una copa y la vació de un solo trago, ahogándose ligeramente con ella. La verdad sea dicha, no le gustaba mucho el champagne ya que le recordaba a las reuniones de la alta sociedad sangrepura a las que se veía obligado a asistir en su adolescencia y temprana juventud, pero en este momento habría consumido el agua de baño de Millicent Bulstrode si tuviera alcohol.

Katya cruzó sus delgados brazos y le sonrió — ¿Interpreto que tu amiga todavía no llega?

Draco secó sus labios, observando a la mujer rusa — ¿Hmm?

—La chica del dibujo — agregó ella — cabello rizado, ojos grandes, turgentes pech...

—OH – la interrumpió él, arrojando otra mirada alrededor del salón — Claro, eh, no creo que venga.

Katya tomó un trago de su copa de champagne — ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó, mirando por encima del hombro de Draco, hacia la puerta.

Él se encogió de hombros — No lo sé. Es una persona muy ocupada. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que es un Aur… — cerró su garganta antes de poder terminar la palabra — un… aur… aur… _ortodoncista_ — inventó, apenas recordando que la profesión estaba relacionada a algo de los dientes. De esta forma, si Granger decidía aparecer, sus dientes perfectos apoyarían el falso título de trabajo. Merlín sabía qué habrían pensado sus amigas muggle si les decía que Granger pasaba sus días derrotando magos y brujas malvados.

Katya asintió, sin enterarse de nada — ¿Y cómo es que no nos habías contado sobre esta Harmony Granger?

— _Hermione_ — la corrigió él, guardando silencio al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta — Ehm… no lo sé. Fuimos al colegio juntos, pero nunca fuimos amigos. Ahora que lo pienso, solía atormentarla un poco en esa época.

—Típico — dijo Cheryl, ganándose una mirada de los otros dos.

Katya volvió a concentrarse — ¿Y por qué atormentabas a esa pobre chica?

 _Porque era hija de muggles, una insufrible sabelotodo y un gran dolor en mi fantástico trasero._

Draco aclaró su garganta, solo para ganar tiempo. — Yo, eh… no era la mejor persona siendo adolescente — explicó con honestidad — Era en realidad un matón, y Granger era un blanco fácil. También lo era un muchacho llamado Neville. Eran amigos.

—¿Neville? — repitió Katya, mirando sobre el hombro de Draco nuevamente — ¿Acaso este Neville tiene cabello oscuro, una nariz larga y una mirada… _olvidadiza?_

Draco entrecerró los ojos por un momento — Sí, la tiene. ¿Cómo demonios adivinaste eso?

Katya abrió su boca para engañarlo, pero Cheryl le ganó de mano.

—Detrás de ti — le dijo.

Antes de que pudiera registrar correctamente el último minuto de su conversación, Draco volteó y fijó su mirada en la castaña de cabello rizado junto a la puerta. Tensó la mandíbula. Esa noche, su cabello caía en tensos espirales que rebotaban ligeramente con cada paso que daba, y estaba enfundada en un vestido negro hasta la rodilla que abrazaba sus curvas justo en la forma _perfecta._ No hubo una mirada en todo el salón que no atrapara.

Le llevó un buen y largo momento darse cuenta que no le había sacado los ojos de encima.

Draco sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, hasta que sus ojos viraron hacia la persona cuyo brazo sostenía al de la castaña.

 _¿Longbottom?_

—Joder, ¿Qué mierda…? — los miró boquiabierto, sin vergüenza — ¿Es eso posible?

Katya se colocó a su lado y bebió un trago más de champagne -—¿Qué es posible? — preguntó, casualmente.

—Eso — espetó él, frunciendo el rostro — _Ellos._

—Oh, cielos. ¿Acaso el sr. Draco está celoso? — bromeó ella.

Él entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a la mujer, obligándose a beber más champagne — Yo no me pongo celoso — _excepto que si lo hago, y la mayor prueba de ello son los seis años de enemistad con Harry Potter._ —Estaré en el fondo del salón por si alguien me necesita.

Katya volteó para enfrentarlo — ¿No vas a saludar a tus amigos? — preguntó ella, sonando vagamente como su madre.

Draco ignoró el nudo en su estómago — En un rato.

—No, no, no. Debes hacerlo ahora – decidió la rusa, mirando hacia la puerta y levantando sus delgados brazos — ¡Harmony! — la llamó con un delicioso y pesado acento, atrapando la atención de la castaña — ¡Harmony, por aquí!

—Hermione — la corrigió por lo bajo Cheryl.

—Sí, eso estoy diciendo. _Harmony._

Antes de que Draco pudiera huir, Granger y su cita habían comenzado a recorrer la distancia desde la puerta hacia el bar, donde él y sus amigas se encontraban. Les llevó un largo momento atravesar toda la concurrencia. Para cuando llegaron, ya habían comenzado con la segunda ronda de champagne.

—Harmony — saludó Katya, inclinándose para besar a Granger en la mejilla, apenas ella y Neville llegaron junto a ellos — Es fantástico conocerte al fin. El sr. Draco no para de hablar de la modelo fugitiva.

Él le disparó una aguda mirada a Katya, la que ella ignoró brillantemente.

Granger, por otro lado, pareció tensarse un poco, _todavía_ recordando lo que había pasado un par de días atrás, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa llegara a sus labios — Es bueno conocerte a ti también. Tuve el placer de ver los dibujos de Mal… _Draco_. Me sorprende que pudieras mantener posturas tan desafiantes por tanto tiempo.

Katya desestimó el halago — Todo es cuestión de práctica. Ven alguna vez a una de mis clases de yoga y te enseñaré todo lo que hay que aprender — ofreció, mirando alrededor del pequeño circulo de gente — Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? Ella es Cheryl, mi novia.

—Oh, sí, te recuerdo de la clase de Agatha — saludó la castaña, sonriendo — Que bueno volver a verte.

Cheryl asintió una vez — Un placer.

Luego de eso, Granger miró a su izquierda, donde Neville estaba parado, y lo empujó ligeramente hacia el frente — Él es Neville — lo presentó, esperando mientras Katya y Cheryl lo saludaban de la misma forma que a ella — Es mi… eh… - sus ojos vagaron hacia él y sus labios se curvaron en palabras mudas.

—Soy su acompañante esta noche — intervino suavemente Neville — Es un placer conocerlas.

Segundos después, los cuatro fijaron sus ojos en Draco, quien permaneció callado durante las presentaciones. Tragó una bocanada de champagne, totalmente consciente de que Katya le hacía gestos como sugiriendo que hiciera algo interesante, como abrir la boca y hablar.

Draco aclaró su garganta — Gracias por venir — se las arregló para decir, mirando a Granger de un modo que esperaba fuera normal — A ambos — añadió, atreviéndose a mirar a Longbottom, quien no paraba de lanzarle dagas con la mirada. _Te las mereces_ , le dijo su consciencia. Esforzándose para difuminar un poco más la incomodidad, estiró su mano para estrechar la de Longbottom — Han pasado años, ¿no?

Longbottom asintió secamente, y le devolvió el apretón de manos — Sí. No he visto tu cara desde la batalla.

—¿Batalla? — repitió Katya, levantando una ceja — ¿Cuál batalla?

El mago se congeló por un segundo, después del cual Granger puso en funcionamiento su rápida mente.

—Están hablando sobre la _Batalla Naval_ , el juego de mesa — explicó ella, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente — Era muy popular en el colegio extranjero al que asistíamos. Había un torneo masivo al final del año escolar, y estos dos eran los mejores jugadores.

—Yo gané el torneo — añadió Neville rápidamente.

Draco resistió la necesidad de rodar los ojos — Sí, es cierto. Ganaste. Asumo que tuviste mucha práctica mientras tus amigos preferían hacer otras cosas sin ti.

Granger abrió la boca para reprenderlo por su rudeza, antes de recordar que Katya y Cheryl todavía estaban mirándolos – A mi me consta que su talento era natural.

Katya paseó la mirada por todos, confundida pero pendiente de cada palabra — Bueno, creo que es hora de que Cheryl y yo saludemos a Agatha y nos marchemos a casa.

El labio de Draco tembló — ¿Tan pronto?

Ella asintió — Me temo que sí. Tengo que volar temprano a San Petersburgo, pero fue un placer conocerlos a todos.

—También a ti — dijeron Granger y Longbottom, al unísono.

En un segundo intercambiaron números de teléfono y abrazos, y luego Cheryl y Katya se despidieron; la última le dedicó una mirada a Neville desde donde solo Draco podía ver y le guiñó un ojo rápidamente. Por un segundo Draco no tuvo idea de lo que estaba sugiriendo, pero todo se aclaró al momento en que vio a Neville, y notó que el tipo estaba haciéndose ojitos con otro tipo. Un suizo de treinta y tantos años llamado Markus, quien era un modelo habitual de las clases de Agatha.

 _Interesante._

—Volveré en un momento – murmuró Longbottom, ignorando la mirada de protesta de Granger cuando Markus asintió en su dirección.

Al segundo en que se marchó, desapareciendo en la multitud, los cálidos ojos marrones de Granger se dirigieron hacia Malfoy con incertidumbre. Se veía nerviosa, casi tan nerviosa como lo había estado ese día recostada sobre el diván.

—Gracias por venir — dijo él, nuevamente, solo para llenar el silencio — Aprecio… eh, el apoyo.

—Me da la impresión de que tienes una tonelada de apoyo – dijo ella, señalando la multitud a su alrededor.

El rió incómodo — Oh, créeme. Conozco a menos de la mitad de esta gente.

—¿De dónde salió el resto?

—No tengo idea – se encogió de hombros — Sospecho que solo están aquí siguiendo a los otros. Ven mañana, y notarás que soy noticia vieja, y ellos estarán boquiabiertos ante el trabajo de alguien más.

—Oh, lo dudo mucho. Tu trabajo realmente es destacable – describió ella, observando la pintura más cercana y caminando junto a él, mientras se acercaban — Toma esta, por ejemplo. Un retrato de una hermosa mujer mayor, vestida como la realeza y rodeada de los más distinguidos y antiguos muebles que el dinero puede comprar. Está sonriendo, sí, pero cuando te tomas un segundo para realmente mirarla a los ojos, notarás que todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, los muebles y la ropa, son solo una máscara, una ilusión para distraernos del hecho de que, por alguna razón, su corazón está partido o partiéndose en ese momento, y… y te las arreglaste para capturar todo eso en unas pinceladas de pintura — dijo la castaña, respirando gentilmente — Me parece que es admirable.

Draco parpadeó, notando en ese momento que sus ojos no se habían despegado de Hermione.

—Espera… — dijo ella, repentinamente mirándolo — Esa… esa es tu madre. La mujer de la pintura.

Sin otra alternativa, desvió la mirada hacia el retrato — Sí, es ella. Narcissa Malfoy.

Granger separó los labios como si fuera a disculparse por decir que era una máscara, incluso aunque ella estaba absolutamente en lo cierto, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca — ¿Cómo está? Tu madre, me refiero.

—Creo que te diste una idea — ofreció él, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y tú? — preguntó ella entonces, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su parte — ¿Cómo estás tú?

Draco no sabía muy bien cómo responder esa pregunta. _Me va bien en términos de carrera y hobbies, y recientemente he comprado un enorme penthouse en la zona más costosa del Londres mágico, pero también me encuentro increíblemente deprimido y posiblemente tu puedas notar con solo mirarme que hay pasado siglos desde la última vez que alguien se tomó el tiempo para preguntarme como estoy._

—Estoy bien — mintió él.

Granger era demasiado perceptiva como para creerle, y muy empática como para indagar más — Creo que este es mi preferido — dijo ella, sonriendo al señalarle otra pintura.

Era un simple paisaje de una callecita y lo que los muggles describirían como un pequeño pueblito de campo. Pero Granger lo conocía bien.

—Hogsmeade – sonrió ella, reconociendo esos techos en punta, las casitas de la villa, una que otra tienda y a la distancia, la leve silueta de la Casa de los Gritos — Merlín, han pasado años desde la última vez que estuve ahí.

—¿Lo extrañas? — preguntó él, sin saber la razón.

—¿Al pueblo? Sí, supongo que sí. Me encantaría visitarlo, pero no lo sentiría igual siendo adulta, ¿no lo crees?

Draco asintió, pensativo. Había algo de verdad en la inocente juventud y adolescencia, y en cómo los lugares como Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon no eran tan encantadores una vez que esa inocencia comenzaba a desaparecer — No estuve allí desde la guerra — admitió él.

Los ojos de ella viraron lentamente hacia él — Te prohibieron la entrada, ¿no es así?

Por un momento él se sorprendió, pero luego recordó que ella trabajaba para el Ministerio. Por supuesto que lo sabía — De Hogsmeade y de la mayoría de tiendas del Callejón Diagón, excepto Ollivanders y Gringotts.

—¿Es por eso que…?

—¿Me camuflé entre la sociedad muggle? – sonrió él — Sí. Es agradable comenzar con una hoja en blanco.

Granger absorbió la información, bebiendo lentamente de su champagne — Katya y Cheryl parecen adorables – dijo ella — todavía no puedo creer que Katya puede doblarse de esa forma. De hecho, creo que me tomaré en serio su invitación de yoga. Quizás así podré convertirme en una figura más interesante de dibujar — rió ella.

—Oh, eres sumamente interesante – comentó Draco, sonriendo de costado mientras bebía de su copa — No todos los días la modelo sale corriendo a toda velocidad de la clase.

La castaña hizo una mueca — Jamás vas a superar eso, ¿no? – preguntó ella, con la más leve nota de humor en los ojos.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

Ella rió — Debes saber que fue una experiencia horrible. Jamás podré volver a usar ese vestido sin pensar en…

—¿Mi?

—… la mirada de ese presumido recepcionista cuando atravesé la recepción casi desnuda.

—Sabes que fui tras de ti, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo hiciste? – murmuró ella, mirándolo — ¿Por qué?

El rubio se encogió de hombros — Quería saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo en esa clase, en un principio – explicó él — Es decir, prácticamente sabes toda mi historia, es justo que yo sepa la tuya.

Granger asintió lentamente, bebiendo su champagne — Bien, seguro – decidió — Fue dos partes un descanso laboral, tres partes de una horrible ruptura, y una estándar dosis de aburrimiento, monotonía y optimismo ciego.

—Suena como una mezcla muy elegante.

—Si con "elegante" te refieres a "la más vergonzosa experiencia de mi vida", entonces sí – asintió ella, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza — De todas las clases de arte de la ciudad, simplemente _tenía_ que entrar directamente a la tuya.

—Quizás fue el destino — él le guiñó un ojo.

Ella rodó sus ojos, sonriendo a pesar de todo — Destino, tortura… son lo mismo, evidentemente.

—Oh, vamos, no fue para tanto, ¿o sí?

—¿Posar desnuda por cerca de veinte minutos, solo para descubrir a mi antiguo rival del colegio en el mismo lugar? Me temo que hay muy pocas cosas peores que esa.

Draco rió — Bueno, supongo que eso sí suena ligeramente mortificante – ofreció — En cualquier caso, toma muchísimo coraje desnudarse para un puñado de extraños. Aburrimiento, monotonía y optimismo ciego a un lado, fue un movimiento muy valiente y te felicito por ello.

Notó un leve gesto de sus cejas, al mirarlo. Aunque ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, él sintió llegar un sólido _gracias_.

Momentos después, Draco rió señalando hacia la barra — Parece que tu cita está divirtiéndose mucho – remarcó.

Granger se giró, siguiendo su línea de visión para encontrar a su "cita" bebiéndose lo que parecía ser su tercer o cuarto shot. Markus estaba junto a él, conversándole y acunando una bebida que parecía no haber tocado en toda la noche.

Ella se tensó. — Probablemente debería ir a comprobar que esté bien.

—Sí, es una buena idea – coincidió Draco — Yo… ¿te veré luego?

—Sí, me gustaría.

 **-Dos horas después-**

Para cuando Hermione logró alejar a Neville de Markus, y arrastrarlo fuera del edificio y hacia el autobús noctámbulo, notó que él no tenía sus llaves ni su varita, ya que probablemente se las había dejado en los bolsillos de la túnica que había planeado usar originalmente. Fue un detalle menor que decidió ignorar, optando en su lugar llevarlo a su propio apartamento, donde al menos podría mantener un ojo sobre él y asegurarse de que no fuera a ahogarse en su propio vómito.

Dadas las circunstancias, no estaba _demasiado_ enfadada con Neville. Por supuesto, no era necesario que bebiera tanto, y debería honestamente recordar llevar sus llaves y varita a todas partes con él, pero era fácilmente perdonable. En lo que respectaba a la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña, no habían numerosas opciones románticas para Neville. Y en las raras ocasiones en la que encontraba a alguien, su cuerpo rompía en un ataque de nervios que solo lograba calmar bebiendo… demasiado, algunas veces.

Aparentemente, la situación con Markus no fue la excepción.

Con eso en mente, Hermione lo ayudó a ingresar a su pequeño departamento de un dormitorio y lo recostó sobre sus preciosas sábanas nuevas.

Neville gimió cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con las suaves sábanas de algodón egipcio – Mmm… gracias, abuela.

—No soy tu…

 _¡Ringgg, Ringgg!_

Hermione giró en redondo, golpeándose la rodilla con la mesita de noche - ¡Maldita sea! – con el rostro fruncido por el dolor, posó una mano sobre su rodilla y miró a su escritorio, donde se encontraba el celular que utilizaba para comunicarse con sus padres. Debido a que los dispositivos electrónicos solían fallar en lugares con mucha magia, se necesitaron varios ajustes para lograr que funcionara. Con un poco de suerte y algunos consejos de Arthur Weasley lo consiguió.

Un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca le confirmó que sus padres definitivamente no estaban al otro lado de la llamada. Y si no eran ellos, debía ser…

 _Malfoy._

Debido al estado de Neville, y considerando que era responsabilidad de ella asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ya que ella lo arrastró al evento en primer lugar, tuvo que abandonar la exposición de arte más temprano de lo que deseaba. Malfoy lo notó, se acercó a ella, le agradeció por ir y, de forma muy extraña, le pidió su número de teléfono. Por un par de segundos ella permaneció muda, sorprendida de que él supiera qué es un teléfono móvil, antes de que recitar los números sin pensarlo. Ocurrió todo tan rápido que casi lo había olvidado.

O eso creía, hasta que el agudo sonido del teléfono volvió a interrumpir el silencio de su departamento.

Se apresuró hacia la mesita, cuidando de no despertar a Neville, y forcejeó con el teléfono antes de abrirlo y contestar.

—¿Ho…hola?

Se oía música en el fondo, pero no era el suave jazz de la exposición de arte. Sonaba más como la radio.

— _Hey, es Draco_ – se oyó una voz conocida — Espero no llamar en un mal momento, pero estoy justo en un taxi camino a mi casa y solo quería saber si llegaste bien a la tuya. El vecindario no es de lo mejor por las noches.

Algo tironeó su pecho — Oh, eh… ya estoy en mi apartamento, así que… no hay nada de qué preocuparse – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño con vergüenza — Gracias por… interesarte.

— _No hay problema. ¿Longbottom sigue en una pieza?_

Hermione miró hacia su cama, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el estómago al notar que estaba babeando sobre su nueva funda de almohada — Aún vive.

Malfoy rió — _Es bueno saberlo_ – dijo — _De cualquier modo, eh… ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar algo?_

Ella abrió su boca, manteniéndola así por un instante — ¿Ahora?

— _Si… sé que es tarde pero…_

—Neville está aquí – lo interrumpió él — Probablemente no debería dejarlo solo en este estado.

— _Oh, cierto. Lo olvidé._

Ella cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sin saber por qué — Lo siento.

— _¿Qué? No, no, no. No lo sientas. Yo, eh, no sé siquiera por qué pregunté. Una tonta ilusión, supongo. Seguro tienes que trabajar mañana por la mañana, de cualquier modo._

Algo volvió a tirar en su pecho — En realidad no. No tengo que ir a trabajar hasta en la tarde – explicó ella — Si quieres, puedes pasarte por aquí.

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la llamada — _¿A tu casa?_

—Sí – respondió Hermione, rápidamente — A menos que sea raro.

— _No –_ espetó él — _Yo, eh… no, definitivamente no es raro._

Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior — Okay, bueno, te enviaré por mensaje mi dirección.

— _Suena bien. ¿Te veo en unos minutos?_

—Sí – respondió Hermione, rápidamente cerrando su teléfono.

No era suficientemente inocente como para no interpretar la connotación sexual de una visita a tan altas horas de la noche, _pero seguro él no había aceptado la invitación con la intención de acostarse con ella._ Neville estaba desmayado en su habitación, por el amor a Merlín. No, decidió ella, liberando su mente de esos pensamientos mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto con su dirección. _No va a pasar nada. Tomaremos un par de copas y conversaremos. Nada más._

Como para apoyarla en su decisión, Neville murmuró en sueños y luego cambió el ritmo de sus ronquidos.

* * *

 **Ni siquiera Hermione se cree sus propias palabras.. cuéntenme qué les pareció el capítulo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **pekis :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala. No era la primera vez que invitaba a un hombre a su apartamento. Demonios, no era ni siquiera la primera vez que invitaba un Slytherin. Era, sin embargo, la primera vez desde su ruptura, y el hecho de que su ex novio había sido amigo alguna vez del mago en cuestión, le dejaba un nudo en su estómago. ¿Era inapropiado? ¿Estaba mal de su parte invitar a Draco Malfoy, el amigo de Blaise del colegio, a su apartamento en mitad de la noche? ¿Se habría molestado ella si Blaise invitaba una de _sus_ amigas a su nuevo apartamento?

La respuesta era no. Ella era una mujer adulta, y tenía todo el derecho de pasar su tiempo con quien sea que le plazca. Ya no tenía que tomar en consideración los sentimientos de su ex novio. No le importaría en lo absoluto si a Blaise le gustaba alguna de sus amigas.

―Eh… - Hermione se congeló, desechando ese rumbo de pensamientos – No me _gusta él –_ dijo en voz alta – No me gusta.

Momentos después, llamaron a la puerta.

Volteó hacia allí, mirando la puerta antes de acercarse a ella lentamente, e inclinarse para echar un vistazo a través de la mirilla. Al vivir en un edificio muggle, el llamar a la puerta era una formalidad, dado que la mayoría de sus invitados podía traspasar la cerradura con magia.

Hermione rápidamente movió su varita hacia el sistema de audio, reproduciendo música para tapar los _ronquidos de Neville más fuertes que una sierra para cortar huesos_ , y luego la dejó a un lado para abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado se encontraba un alto mago de cabello rubio, con las manos en sus bolsillos y hombros ligeramente encogidos, que pronto encontró su mirada ― Hola – saludó él, con una leve sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Hermione se congeló un momento, sintiendo el nudo en su estómago estirarse más con cada segundo, antes de que decidiera ignorarlo por completo – Hola – respondió, dando un paso a un costado y gesticulándole para ingresar – Entra, entra.

Malfoy entró, quitándose su abrigo y bufanda, mientras sus ojos vagaban alrededor de su confortable apartamento. Estaba, por supuesto, impecablemente limpio y decorado con colores cálidos y vibrantes, inundado con la esencia de vainilla que caracterizaba a Hermione.

Ella imaginaba que su apartamento era unas diez veces más grande, pero la mirada en su rosto no mostraba signos de crítica.

―Tienes un lugar encantador – dijo él, estudiando los distintos elementos que decoraban su salita.

Hermione colgó el abrigo y bufanda en el gancho de la puerta y lo siguió a la sala, sabiendo que encontraría la evidencia en cuestión de minutos, si no segundos. ― Gracias. No es mucho, pero… es casa.

La atención de él se enfocó en las fotografías alineadas sobre la chimenea. La mayoría era de amigos y su familia durante las vacaciones y demás ocasiones especiales, pero había una que destacaba sobre las demás. La única evidencia de su más reciente relación.

Hubo un atisbo de sorpresa en los ojos del rubio, pero rápidamente lo disimuló.

― ¿Te gustaría algo para beber? – le preguntó ella, no solo por ser educada, sino porque realmente, verdaderamente, necesitaba algo para distraer la incómoda tensión – Estoy segura de que tengo algo de Vino de Elfo en alguna parte.

―En realidad… ― Malfoy se giró, tomando un objeto del tamaño de la palma de su mano de su bolsillo, al que le regresó su tamaño regular – Espero que no te moleste.

Hermione observó la botella de _Superior Red_ en sus manos. Era la marca de vino que la familia de él manufacturaba en _Malfoy Apothecary._ – Oh, no. Para nada. Yo… buscaré un par de copas – le dijo, medianamente impresionada de que no hubiera venido con las manos vacías.

Con eso, desapareció en la cocina y rebuscó en los armarios en la oscuridad, hasta localizar dos copas de vino y un sacacorchos, para regresar a la sala unos momentos después.

Para ese momento, Malfoy había dirigido su atención hacia la ventana – Parece que una tormenta se avecina – comentó, con los ojos fijos en las nubes oscuras.

Hermione descorchó la botella y sirvió una generosa cantidad de vino en ambas copas, pasándole una a él mientras tomaba su primer trago. Lentamente, la música de fondo se volvió más fuerte y el nudo en su estómago comenzó a desenredarse.

― ¿Confío en que el resto de la exposición terminó bien? – preguntó ella, encontrando su mirada.

―Sí, salió todo sorpresivamente bien – asintió él, tomando un trago de vino – Gracias, de nuevo, por ir. Espero que hayas pasado un buen rato… antes de que Longbottom drenara la mitad del bar, al menos.

La castaña cubrió su boca para evitar reír – Eso me recuerda… ― dijo ella, asintiendo hacia el pasillo – Debería comprobar cómo está. Si no te molesta, por supuesto.

―Oh, no, para nada. Adelante. Te espero aquí.

Sin más palabras, Hermione bajó su copa y caminó hacia el dormitorio donde el rostro y cuerpo de Neville yacían aplastados contra sus sábanas limpias. Suspiró, pensando en la cantidad de hilos que tenían y en cuánto dinero le costaría reemplazarlas si es que Neville vomitaba en ellas. _Me pregunto qué pensará él cuando le cuente que invité a Malfoy a beber algo aquí._ La bruja mordisqueó su labio inferior, desechando la idea. _Quizás debería mantener esa información para mí misma._

Convocó su varita con un gesto de la mano y realizó los correspondientes hechizos para saber que estaría bien hasta la mañana siguiente. Una vez que terminó con ello, se giró hacia la puerta y jadeó, cuando el rugido de un trueno hizo retumbar su cuerpo y cortó la luz.

Parecía que la tormenta finalmente había llegado.

― _Lumos_ – murmuró, navegando entre la oscuridad.

Todo su departamento se iluminó con un brillante flash azul con la caída de un rayo. Honestamente, no era la mayor amiga de las tormentas. No le aterrorizaba tanto el ser golpeada por un rayo, sino más bien los furiosos golpes de los truenos. No le gustaban los sonidos fuertes, y especialmente no le gustaba no tener el control.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy pareció no notarlo.

―Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente – Esto no ocurre normalmente. Yo… buscaré algunas velas.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó él, siguiéndola hacia la cocina antes de que tuviera oportunidad de contestarle.

Con las varitas afuera, y la lluvia golpeteando las ventanas, ambos abrieron y cerraron armarios y cajones, hasta localizar seis velas en total, antes de regresar a la salita y encenderlas todas con magia. Hermione colocó algunas sobre la chimenea y la mesita de café, mientras que Malfoy se encargó de acomodarlas sobre la cómoda y en el alféizar de la ventana.

En cuestión de minutos, el departamento volvía a estar iluminado.

Hermione volteó para encontrarse a Malfoy levantando la mirada de su cómoda. El gris de sus ojos parecía arder bajo la luz de las velas, como solía hacerlo en las clases de Pociones, frente a las llamas de su caldero de peltre.

― _Tan_ caliente – suspiró ella.

― ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Malfoy, desviando su mirada.

― Eh… ― sintió que la sangre le abandonaba las mejillas mientras aclaraba su garganta, con incomodidad. Cientos de mentirillas blancas inundaron su mente, pero ninguna escapó de sus labios.

―Sí, supongo que hace un poco de calor aquí – agregó Malfoy, salvando el día sin saberlo. Se tomó un momento para desabotonar el saco de su traje antes de acomodarlo sobre el respaldo de la silla más cercana. Debajo de él, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca de vestir, cuyo cuello se adaptaba perfectamente al de su dueño de forma elegante pero relajada al mismo tiempo.

Hermione mordisqueó levemente su labio inferior, obligándose a desviar la mirada – Así que… ― comenzó ella, bebiendo un sorbo de vino para combatir los extraños pensamientos que surcaban su mente.

―Así que… - repitió él con un tono diferente de voz ― ¿Blaise y tú, huh?

El calor volvió a inundarla. _Era cuestión de tiempo_. – Sí – respondió ella, mirándolo para encontrarlo enfocado en la fotografía que se encontraba más hacia la izquierda. En ella, estaban Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville y, justo al final, con su brazo alrededor de ella, Blaise. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían: nada demasiado sugerente o entusiasta, simplemente un momento de alegría capturado en una fotografía – Dos partes un descanso laboral, tres partes de una horrible ruptura – repitió ella.

Malfoy la miró a los ojos, lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar una chispa de melancolía en ellos antes de que ella parpadeara hasta quitarla ― ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Ella abrió su boca un par de milímetros, sorprendida por su pregunta, pero más por lo dispuesta que estaba a contestarle – Nosotros, eh… trabajamos juntos en algunos proyectos en el colegio, pero eso era todo hasta que volví a verlo. Fue poco tiempo después de que Ron y yo termináramos nuestro infantil intento de relación. Yo… ― ella sonrió, pensativa – Había salido a un club nocturno en Sussex. Sobra decir que estaba muy por fuera de mi zona de confort. Recuerdo haber planeado una salida estratégica apenas unos minutos después de llegar, pero luego vi a Blaise y… él me vio a mí. Como no habíamos tenido contacto desde la guerra, dudé que me reconociera. Resulta que sí lo hizo. _Una canción_ , me dijo. Para mi sorpresa, terminamos bailando toda la noche, y me acompañó a casa después. Conversamos por horas. Fue… agradable. Inesperado y más rápido de lo que acostumbraba, pero… agradable.

Sintió un golpe en el pecho al recordar los eventos que había tenido lugar unas cuantas semanas atrás. En ese mismo apartamento, en el mismo horario de la noche.

― ¿Puedes creer que rompimos por una pasta de dientes? – preguntó ella, con los labios estirándose en una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos – Teníamos mucho interés el uno por el otro, pero tuvo razón al terminar las cosas. _Realmente_ apresuramos las cosas. _No tenemos_ nada en común. Nuestras vidas _iban_ dirigidas en caminos opuestos.

― ¿Pero?

Sin sorprenderse por la intuición del rubio, Hermione continuó – Pero aun así no lo vi venir – dijo aceptándolo de una vez, pero sin estar lista para sanar del todo. –De cualquier modo… debería ir a controlar a Neville – desvió la mirada, tomando un gran trago de vino y forzándolo por su garganta, antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

― Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar… dímelo – la interrumpió Malfoy, deteniéndola en su camino – Lo que sea que necesites – agregó, bajando la mirada hacia los rizos chocolate que cepillaban sus codos mientras ella desviaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Su perfil se veía delineado por la luz de las velas ― ¿Tienes… tienes tu equipo de dibujo a mano?

―Siempre.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que ella dijera algo, un momento en el que ambos podrían haberse retractado y elegido un curso de acción diferente, pero ninguno lo hizo.

―Prepáralo – le pidió ella, suavemente – Y yo también iré a prepararme.

 **-Diez minutos después-**

No había forma de negar que todo era terriblemente parecido a esa película muggle que vio una vez. La película en la que Jack, el artista, moría en las heladas profundidades del Atlántico Norte. No era la mejor secuencia de eventos, según la opinión de Draco, pero no iba a quejarse. Por un sólido minuto se preguntó si todo era real, si realmente ella acababa de pedirle eso.

 _Y yo también iré a prepararme._

Esas palabras se repitieron en su mente una y otra vez, mientras sacaba filo a su lápiz y preparaba el resto de sus instrumentos. Como no había mucha luz, tuvo que encender la chimenea y reacomodar ligeramente los muebles. No había una diferencia drástica, solo lo suficiente como para poder capturar los ángulos que necesitaba. Había una silla otomana de terciopelo a la que transfiguró en un diván, y lo reacomodó.

Muy pronto, no le quedó más que esperar.

Draco permanecía sentado en la otomana transformada en diván, acomodando sus papeles.

En menos de lo que esperaba, se oyeron sonidos de pasos acercándose. Al levantar la mirada hacia el pasillo, encontró a Granger vestida solo con una bata. Era vintage, de un material delgado y rosa brillante. La prenda se mantenía en su lugar por un par de botones al frente, y se cruzaba en el pecho formando una profunda V.

Él bajó la mirada a su lápiz y presionó su pulgar contra la punta. Estaba bastante filosa ya, pero él siguió retorciendo el sacapuntas contra él y empujando las virutas hacia una esquina, mientras Granger caminaba hacia el diván. Cuando Draco levantó la mirada la encontró de espaldas a él, y contuvo la respiración cuando la bata cayó al suelo de madera con un fluido movimiento.

Había completo silencio mientras ella se acomodaba a lo largo del diván, en la misma pose que antes. Solo que esta vez no estaba en el medio de una clase de arte, con una docena de estudiantes observándola y tratando de capturarla en un papel de la mejor manera. No… esta vez, había solo un estudiante, un _artista_ , y esta vez, ella no saldría corriendo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y por un momento Draco solo pudo pensar en lo difícil que sería deslizar su lápiz por el papel y hacerle justicia a Hermione Granger.

 _Jamás seré tan talentoso_ , decidió él, obligando a sus ojos a mirar el papel, donde desdobló su máximo esfuerzo en una serie de intricados trazos.

* * *

 **¿Tensión sexual? ¿Un poco quizás?**

 **Solo un capítulo más y terminamos... cuéntenme qué creen que pasará!**

 **GRACIAS por leer, y comentar.**

 **Pekis :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Se mantuvieron en sus esquinas correspondientes en la sala en silencio, evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirarse a los ojos.

Al terminar, Hermione volteó y deslizó la bata rosada sobre su cuerpo, con el chisporroteo de los leños en la chimenea como música de fondo. Sentía un susurro en el fondo de su mente. Una voz. Sabía que era grosero de su parte no decir nada, no agradecerle u ofrecerle té. Pero considerando todo, ni siquiera podía juntar coraje para mirarlo a los ojos, mucho menos para _hablar._

Para su alivio, no tuvo que hacerlo.

―Granger, yo…

Ella sintió que su pecho se tensaba ante el sonido de su voz. _Contrólate un poco, Hermione Granger. Eres una mujer adulta, ¡por el amor a Merlín!_

Pero controlarse parecía más fácil de decir que de hacer, aparentemente.

Malfoy se acercó. El lento y tranquilo ritmo de sus pasos contra el suelo de madera hacía eco en el espacio que los separaba. Se detuvo gradualmente, manteniéndose unos pasos por detrás de ella mientras Hermione volteaba, con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo.

Muy lentamente, elevó la mirada.

La atmósfera se congeló. Cada sonido, cada movimiento, cada _tick_ del reloj se silenció.

Él abrió su boca para decir algo, pero miró sus manos inmediatamente después. La castaña siguió la línea de su mirada, sintiendo el nudo de su estómago deshacerse al posar sus ojos en el dibujo. Él lo sostuvo entre ambos, observando cuidadosamente los cambios en su expresión, y el modo en que su respiración parecía atascada en su pecho.

―Es… eres… yo… es… ― Hermione tragó el nudo de palabras atoradas en su garganta, y lo miró a los ojos – Realmente eres un artista increíble, Draco Malfoy.

Los labios de él se elevaron en una sombra de sonrisa y dejó el dibujo sobre el diván, tocando accidentalmente el brazo de Hermione – Lo siento – dijo de repente, alejándose – No tenía intención de…

―No pasa nada – lo interrumpió ella.

Ambos volvieron a desviar sus miradas en direcciones opuestas. La tormenta afuera ya había disminuido.

―Yo… supongo que ya debería marcharme… ― comenzó Draco – Me imagino que estarás muy complicada ya con Longbottom.

Hermione humedeció la sequedad de su garganta – Correcto, sí.

Sin saber por qué, se sentía extraña dejándolo partir tan pronto. Apenas habían terminado, pero aun así se encontró a sí misma acompañándolo a la puerta, adelantándose para abrirla mientras él se colocaba su abrigo.

―Gracias de nuevo por ir al show de arte – reiteró Malfoy, por la que parecía la doceava vez.

Presionando sus labios en una sonrisa educada, Hermione asintió – Fue un placer. Avísame si hay otro – dijo ella, con una voz formal, similar a la que usaba en el trabajo.

Sin decir otra palabra, Malfoy se adelantó, enfrentándola por un breve segundo, antes de inclinar su cabeza a modo de despedida.

Decir que fue incómodo habría sido una falacia.

A pesar de todo, ella no dijo nada. Simplemente se mantuvo junto a la puerta mientras él salía, notando el rubio cabello de su cabeza desaparecer en la oscuridad. _Debería al menos pedirle que se quede hasta que regrese la electricidad_ , pensó ella, con los labios abriéndose antes de poder detenerse.

―Malfoy, espera…

Él se congeló a medio camino, volteando la mirada hacia la bruja antes de que ésta terminara de hablar.

―…Olvidaste tu bufanda – murmuró Hermione, descolgándola del perchero.

Frotando su cuello para descubrir que no la traía puesta, Malfoy parpadeó para borrar cualquier emoción que hubiera expresado en sus ojos, y con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza, se acercó a recibir su bufanda – Gracias. Debo haber tomado más vino del que me pensaba.

Hermione aclaró su garganta, sonriendo – No hay problema – dijo ella, pasándosela, para luego bajar la mirada cuando ambas manos se tocaron.

Por un ardiente segundo ambos permanecieron así, sosteniendo la prenda, sin decir ni una palabra. Duró solo hasta cuando Hermione parpadeó, apenas consciente de los sentimientos en su pecho, que dejó caer la bufanda y luego se apresuró a levantarla al mismo tiempo que él.

Para su completa sorpresa, no vomitó ante el contacto.

Como si hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión, Malfoy se tensó por un momento.

En segundos, él enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella y la besó profundamente, como nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, al menos en lo que ella podía recordar. Estaba segura de que Nott se había esforzado mucho en la fiesta de Navidad, pero nada se comparaba a esto, y no tenía intenciones de pensar en él en ese momento.

Su única preocupación fue mantener el equilibrio mientras ella y Malfoy trastabillaban hacia atrás, a través de la puerta y dentro de su apartamento, golpeando varias paredes, mesas y estanterías en su camino hacia el diván. Los muebles estaban todos desparramados por la sala y mal ubicados, pero se las arreglaron de algún modo. Cayendo sobre los almohadones, primero él y luego ella encima, se separaron para respirar.

La luz de las velas hacían que los ojos de él se vieran suaves y calientes, como acero líquido, y el modo en que la miraba, completamente fijos en ella como si volviera a dibujarla, no ayudaba.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él, sucumbiendo a un beso mucho más suave, uno que resonó a través de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras la ropa gradualmente comenzaba a desaparecer. Malfoy se quitó su abrigo y luego la camisa, y repentinamente invirtieron las posiciones. Recostó a Hermione sobre el sofá, suspendiendo su peso por encima de ella mientras dejaba una serie de besos desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, por el espacio entre sus pechos, y desatando la bata en el camino hacia abajo.

Al momento de sentir los labios de él entre sus piernas, casi se desmaya.

 _Malfoy está bajando sobre mí._

 _¿Cómo, en el jodido nombre de Merlín, terminamos aquí?_

 _Y más importante, ¿por qué demonios se siente tan bien?_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior para no gemir tan alto. Parte de ella siempre se preguntó si Draco Malfoy sabía hacer algo más con su boca que decirle insultos. Pero el modo en que estaba usando sus labios y la punta de su lengua la tenía jadeante y tirándole del cabello.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que acabara, sintiendo su clítoris retorcerse duro contra la punta de la lengua de él, que no se detenía.

Al límite de perder la sensibilidad en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, Hermione jadeó, soltando el agarre sobre el cabello de él, para que finalmente se separara ― Merlín… ― susurró.

―Siempre quise hacer eso – le dijo él, como si fuera realmente cierto.

Con el pecho subiendo y bajando, ella recuperó el aliento lentamente, encontrándolo en un beso que rápidamente encontró su camino hacia su cuello – Y yo lo habría considerado si no hubieras sido una insufrible y pequeña cucaracha en el colegio.

Ella sintió que los labios de él se estiraban en una sonrisa burlona – Lamento todo eso – se disculpó, con las palabras cosquilleándole en el cuello ― ¿Cómo podría compensártelo, Granger?

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, ella se trepó sobre él y se estiró para desatarle el cinturón – Quizás de esta forma – le susurró.

Él tensó sus músculos en respuesta, como si solo la posibilidad de ello lo hiciera temblar.

En cuestión de segundos sus pantalones estaban fuera de su cuerpo, y él se deslizaba un condón a lo largo de su erección, llenando la estrecha distancia entre ambos con los sonidos de sus respiraciones jadeantes.

Hermione se deslizó hacia abajo por él, centímetro a centímetro, con los labios temblando y su cuerpo sintiéndose ardiente y frío al mismo tiempo, en el mismo momento.

―¿Tienes idea de cuán estrecha eres? – preguntó Malfoy, usando una de sus manos para cepillarle el pelo hacia atrás, y la otra para guiar sus caderas en un movimiento firme y rítmico.

Ella comenzó a moverse sola, subiendo, bajando y rotando la cadera mientras se besaban y se susurraban las más calientes palabras entre ellos. En el fondo de su consciencia siempre se preguntó si él era bueno en la cama… tan bueno como las chicas solían comentarlo, al menos.

 _Lo es_ , se gritó a sí misma en la mente. _¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, debe ser tan bueno en todo lo que jodidamente haga?_

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Malfoy la giró en el aire hasta posicionarla con una pierna por encima de su hombro mientras la penetraba desde arriba. Hermione gimió, echando hacia atrás su cabeza por el placer. Había algo en la forma en que se movía, que le sugería que él había imaginado esto antes. Merlín sabía que ella sí se lo había imaginado.

Frotándose contra todo lo que se sentía bien, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que se viniera de nuevo, esta vez con su miembro enterrado profundamente en ella, y gimiendo en voz alta.

―Merlín… me… me ven… - Hermione se ahogó con las palabras, tensando todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo en la mejor manera posible, con olas tras olas de éctasis llenando su cuerpo al tiempo que Malfoy seguía penetrándola tan duro y profundo como le gustaba.

Él la siguió al poco tiempo, prolongando su orgasmo con ella, con los pechos juntos y los brazos y piernas entrelazados, mientras se aferraban el uno al otro durante los últimos instantes de pasión.

 **-Un mes después-**

―Así que me dices que… que tú… y él…

―Sí.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

―Hace un mes ya. Sé que es algo sorpresivo, pero…

―No, no. Encontrar un cromo de Merlín en tu rana de chocolate… _eso_ es sorpresivo – la interrumpió Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente, haciéndole un gesto a Tom para que sirviera otra ronda de bebidas – Realmente no es tan grave – le aseguró, con la mirada desviándose hacia la puerta, al ver a Neville entrar al pub.

Notando a sus amigos, él rápidamente hizo su camino hacia ellos, desenvolviendo su bufanda de su cuello mientras tomaba asiento en su mesa habitual ― ¿Ya le dijiste? – espetó – Por favor, dime que le dijiste. No puedo mantener el secreto por más tiempo.

Harry miró a ambos, con el rostro contrariado ― ¿ _Neville_ lo sabía?

―Oh, por favor. Prácticamente fui yo quien los unió – se jactó él.

―Es una larga historia… ― explicó Hermione, mirando hacia la puerta cada pocos segundos.

Neville aclaró su garganta – Lo que ella trata de decir, es que posó desnuda para una clase de arte donde coincidentemente se encontraba Draco Malfoy, creando un intenso e incómodo coqueteo entre ambos que se resolvió posteriormente en ese sillón que tiene en su apartamento con la gigante mancha de vino, ya sabes de cuál hablo, y todo eso mientras yo dormía profundamente en la otra habitación.

La boca de Harry cayó abierta.

.―Oh, por el amor de Merlín… ― protestó Hermione.

― ¿Qué? Si me lo preguntas, diría que es una de las más grandes historias de amor de nuestro tiempo – añadió Neville, con la boca torciéndose en una carcajada.

Antes de que pudiera modular una respuesta, alguien más ingresaba al pub, con su pálido cabello rubio destacando en su periferia.

―Hablando de eso… - Neville le hizo una seña con las manos - ¡Malfoy! ¡Por aquí!

Harry miró en esa dirección, en parte sorprendido y en parte desconcertado, mientras Malfoy caminaba entre las mesas y se reunía con ellos.

―Lamento llegar tarde – se disculpó, besando la frente de Hermione ― ¿Asumo que tuviste un buen día en el trabajo?

Ella asintió, sonriéndole antes de volver a mirar a Harry – Estoy segura de que recuerdas a Malfoy.

El Elegido simplemente permaneció sentado allí, incapaz de decir nada por varios segundos – Eh… sí – dijo finalmente, estrechando con duda la mano de su antiguo rival – Así que, ¿esto es real, entonces? ¿Lo de ustedes dos?

―Bastante real – dijo Hermione, intercambiando una rápida sonrisa conocedora con su novio – ¿Cuándo dijo Ginny que llegaría?

―Después de la práctica de Quidditch – se las arregló para responder Harry, aún mirando a ambos como si no pudiera creerlo – Las Harpías de Holyhead llegaron a la final, así que ha estado practicando casi todos… ― frunció el rostro – Lo siento, tengo que preguntar. ¿ _Realmente_ están juntos?

Hermione rió – Sí, _realmente_ estamos juntos. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para convencerte? ¿Besarnos aquí en el medio del pub?

Harry se estremeció ante el pensamiento – Por favor no, apenas acabo de comer.

Los demás rieron, y las bebidas siguieron circulando después, difuminando algo de la incómoda tensión en el aire mientras la conversación viraba hacia otros temas. Primero Quidditch, luego música, y luego el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts, el primero en durar más de un año escolar, en años.

Ginny se les unió eventualmente. A diferencia de Harry, ella tomó las noticias bastante bien, arrastrando a Hermione a una esquina a solas mientras los muchachos seguían su conversación.

―¿Lo tienes? ¿Lo tienes? _Por favor_ dime que lo tienes – suplicó la bruja más joven.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Hermione abrió su bolso para sacar el dibujo y mostrárselo a Ginny – Aquí esta. No lo muestres demasiado.

―No lo haré – le contestó Ginny alegremente, con los ojos abriéndose de par en par al observarlo – Por las tetas de Merlín, ¡Es realmente bueno! Además, me saco el sombrero con tu cuerpo. Maldita sea. ¡No tengo dudas del por qué Malfoy tuvo que tomarte en ese momento!

― ¡Ginny!

―Lo siento, lo siento – rió ella, devolviéndoselo – Ahora, hablando en serio. No podría estar más feliz por ti. Ha cambiado mucho a comparación del hurón que solíamos conocer.

Por instinto, Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia él a través del pub – Sí que lo hizo – murmuró, con el familiar asalto de emoción inundando su pecho al notar que sus miradas se encontraban, y él le devolvía la sonrisa.

Siendo honesta, no tenía idea cuánto durarían juntos, pero estaba más que dispuesta a averiguarlo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y así llegamos al final de esta corta historia.. seguro a muchos les parece que le faltó más, pero personalmente me encanta la forma de escribir que tiene Craft Rose, siempre dejando lugar a que usemos nuestra propia imaginacion para rellenar los huecos.**

 **Qué más me queda decir, más que GRACIAS por seguir conmigo en esto, por alentarme a seguir traduciendo, algo que me hace tan feliz y tan BIEN a la mente. Me despeja, me relaja, me entretiene. GRACIAS POR DISFRUTARLO!**

 **Gracias a quienes se animaron a dejar un comentario por aquí y por allá. No se imaginan lo que significa.**

 **Y para aquellos que lean esta historia en el futuro, que sepan que aún espero los comentarios! no importa que hayan pasado siglos desde que se subió el fic, me sigue encantando leer sus opiniones.**

 **Me despido por ahora, y en un par de días, COMENZAMOS CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA !**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Pekis :)**


End file.
